The present invention relates to a rotary parlour for milking of animals, wherein the parlour comprises
a rotary platform arranged to form a support surface for the animals,
stalling means arranged to divide the platform into stalls receiving individual animals, wherein the stalling means comprises dividing members having a first end and a second end and being turnably arranged around a respective vertical axis, wherein the dividing members, in a stalling position, are arranged to be located between adjacent animals with the first end located at a radially outer position in relation to the second end,
control means arranged to control the turning of the dividing members around the respective vertical axis and feeding troughs, which each has a centre and is connected to a respective one of the dividing members.
Rotary parlours equipped with turnably arranged dividing members are known. By using turnable dividing members, a very close positioning of cows on the rotary parlour is possible to create. Hereby, the cows may, for example, be positioned in a herringbone pattern by the dividing members along the platform during the milking operation.
Rotary parlours equipped with feeding troughs are known. A feeding trough attracts the cows and facilitates a correct positioning of the cows in the stalls. The milking period is also a suitable occasion to feed the cows. By the feeding, the cows become relaxed during the milking operation.
From GB 1 201 651, it is known to use a rotary parlour equipped with turnably arranged dividing members carrying feeding troughs. In this construction, the dividing members carry the feeding troughs in such a manner that the cows have to stand in the stalls with their heads turned in relation to the remaining body for eating the food in the feeding troughs.
From U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,095,854, 3,765,373 and WO 97/37530, rotary parlours are known equipped with fixedly arranged dividing members carrying feeding troughs. Fixedly arranged dividing members do not enable a close positioning of the cows on the platform as turnably arranged dividing members.
The object of the present invention is to provide a rotary parlour equipped with turnable dividing members and feeding troughs in a simple and functional combination, where it is both possible to arrange the animals close together on the platform and feed the animals in a normal straight position during the milking operation.
This object is achieved by the rotary parlour initially defined, which is characterised in that the centre of the respective feeding trough is located at a distance from a vertical plane extending through the first and second ends of the respective dividing members. The positioning of the feeding troughs at a distance from the dividing members makes it possible for the animals to stand in a natural straight position in the stalls and thus to eat in a convenient manner during the milking operation.
At the same time, the existence of the turnable dividing members enables a close positioning of the animals on the platform.
According to an embodiment of the invention, the centre of the respective feeding trough is located at a straight-lined distance of 0,2 to 0,6 meters from the vertical plane. The distance may vary with the kind of animal to be milked on the rotary parlour. In order to obtain an optimal positioning of the animals on the platform at the same time as the animals may be able to stand in a natural straight position during the milking period, said distance, preferably, is at least half the width of the animals. Preferably, the feeding troughs are carried in a fixed position in relation to the respective dividing member. Thereby, the feeding troughs and the respective dividing member are turnably arranged around the vertical axes as a unit.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, the vertical axes may be positioned to extend through the respective feeding trough. Such vertical axes may be designed, for example, as vertical posts each turnably carrying a unit comprising a dividing member and a feeding trough. Usually, a feeding trough filled with food is heavier than a dividing member. Therefore, it is suitable to arrange the vertical axis adjacent to the centre of the feeding trough in order to minimise the loads on the vertical post. The animals may also apply loads to the feeding trough during the feeding process. Preferably, the vertical axes are positioned to extend through the centre of the feeding trough. Advantageously, the vertical axis of the respective dividing member is positioned at a shorter distance from the first end than from the second end. Thereby, the vertical axes and the feeding trough are located in a radially outer position of the platform. The cows face outwards during the milking operation and operators work from inside of the platform.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, said control means comprises a first guide means arranged to turn the dividing members to the stalling position. The first guide means urges the animals to a correct position in the stalls by the turning movement of the respective dividing member. The first guide means may comprise a guide wheel connected to each dividing member and a guide rail arranged to extend around at least a part of the platform. Preferably, the guide rail extends around the whole platform except at the places where the animals enter and leave the platform. Consequently, the first guide means urges the cows to a correct stalling position during the whole milking operation.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, the control means may comprise second guide means arranged to turn the dividing members to an open position enabling entering of the animals to the stalls. In order to enable entrance of the animals to the stalls, it is necessary to turn the dividing members from the stalling position. In the open position, the second end of the dividing member may be located in a radially outer position in relation to the first end. In the open position, the dividing member has a radially outer location in relation to the location in the stalling position. With the dividing member located in such a radially outer position, an animal may enter the platform and walk around the feeding trough internally on the platform. Thereafter, the animal walks straight ahead and enters the preceding feeding trough with the head in a radially outer position in relation to the remaining body. The second guide means may comprise a guide member arranged to run along a cam surface sloping in such a manner that the guide member is urged to a position corresponding to the open position of the dividing member.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, each dividing member has an essentially straight extension between the first end and the second end. Thereby, a simple and functional construction of the dividing member is obtained. Preferably, the stalling means is arranged to position the animals in a herringbone pattern along the annular platform. By such an arrangement, the animals may be placed close together on the platform. Certainly, it is possible to use other kinds of arrangement of the animals on the platform in connection with dividing members.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, the rotary parlour comprises an entry and an exit for the animals to and from the platform, respectively. Advantageously, the entry and exit are located at the outer circumference of the platform and located beside each other. Thus, the animals rotate nearly 360xc2x0 during the milking operation. The entry may have a gate, which is arranged to open periodically in response to the position of the platform and enable entrance of animals to the platform. Preferably, each stall comprises milking means as a cluster. Thus, a simple attachment of the milking means to the animal is obtained.